


My Mikleo

by LuzrovRulay (JohannAndersen), TalesofGay



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: M/M, rated c for CHEESY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 12:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5869747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohannAndersen/pseuds/LuzrovRulay, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalesofGay/pseuds/TalesofGay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Water. Mikleo loved water. Whether being in or around it, depending on the depth, it was more than enough to lift his spirits. Sorey knew it, the raw emotion and clairvoyance of the cool, wet and crystal clear substance Mikleo felt. It was bliss for him, and for himself too, though not for the same reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Mikleo

Water. Mikleo loved water. Whether being in or around it, depending on the depth, it was more than enough to lift his spirits. Sorey knew it, the raw emotion and clairvoyance of the cool, wet and crystal clear substance Mikleo felt. It was bliss for him, and for himself too, though not for the same reasons.

Sorey’s gaze never left Mikleo, not for a second. All too mesmerised by the display before him. He knew of it, Mikleo’s adoration and pure blissful nature when surrounded by water, but had never seen the effects up close and personal. A show of true beauty, one of which he’d never laid eyes on prior to this moment. A dance with purity, if one needed words to describe it.

Mikleo had fought in battle many times, whether through sparring or actual combat. Sorey had seen all the ways the water seraph could manipulate water on the battle field, regardless of the situation or surrounding area. Each and every stroke and swing of his staff, every fluid movement of his body, it all seemed so natural. In ways, to him, it almost seemed like Mikleo was one with the very water he used in his artes. An extension of himself, in clear liquid form.

Even now as he watched Mikleo, water cascading above his head in a perfect arch. It all seemed so natural, so beautiful, and downright relaxing. Blissful, a word that continued to prod at the back of his head. That’s what it was, a blissful and serene moment, made especially for them.

Originally he had protested to Mikleo standing in the boat, concerned for his wellbeing. Neither of them could swim, a concerning factor when considering how unstable a boat could be. Yet he did not protest long, now lost in the moment. Mikleo’s face lit with pure happiness, his eyes glistening with emotion and content. No way could he protest, not when Mikleo smiled the way he did.

“Beautiful.”

Sorey nearly forgotten he had spoken, his attention still focused on Mikleo. A warm smile from the seraph being the only clue to his unconscious speech. It brought a warm sensation to his chest, as well as his cheeks. That blissful and serene expression, complimented with a loving smile, now directed at him. He felt a bit light headed in the moment; a tad feverish too. All from a visual response to his out of the blue comment.

“Mikleo you…”

Sorey had been about to speak again when suddenly the boat wobbled. Unsteady boats floating on unpredictable surfaces, plus standing in said boat, equaled something bad is about to happen. Within a second’s notice the boat nearly tipped. With hardly any time to react, Sorey shot his hand out to grab hold of Mikleo, nearly sending them both into the water in the process. Thankful for the boat leveling out, he laughed; a little shaken up from the avoided accident.

“I did tell you not to do that,” Sorey stated with a grin. Even if he had enjoyed the display Mikleo had shown to him, it didn’t excuse the fact the water seraph had done something incredibly dangerous.

“Yeah laugh it up, let’s see you do magic on a boat.”

Mikleo appeared upset now, something Sorey was not fond of. He had laughed out of nervousness rather than to make fun of him, and now it was soiling the prior serene atmosphere. He had to do something, anything, to show Mikleo he meant no harm or ridicule in his statement. A water lily caught his eye, white as snow and pure as the very water the seraph embodied; at least in his mind.

“Sorey?”

Without another word Sorey proceeded to place the flower in Mikleo’s hair. Already he could see how the pure white accented the seraph’s beauty. What more could he ever ask for? Then to have Mikleo by his side forever, just as they had already promised. Even if he had to leave one day, or disappear for a while, or longer. He would come back and Mikleo would still be here, in some way, shape or form. They had promised one another, to be together until the end of time. A promise he would be damned if he broke first.

“I may not be able to make flowers out of nothing, or even do magic like yours. However why would I need to?” Sorey paused a moment, looking over the beautiful sight before him. Mikleo, drenched in water, pure and angelic, with a white water lily, as pure as the crystal surface it once floated on, situated in his hair. There was nothing even remotely as lovely, not anywhere he’d ever been or seen. “When there is you, who is just as beautiful, Mikleo.”

“Sorey…” Mikleo could feel tears pricking the corner of his eyes, his emotions spilling forth, “I love you.”

Sorey held Mikleo close to him, almost as if he’d lose him if he let go. He couldn’t remember ever truly being sad, not with the water seraph close by. There were sad times indeed, down hearted periods where one felt sullen for the world and its current situation. Yet with Mikleo there, that was never the case for long. Pressed against him, on the floor of the small boat, he felt untouchable. No amount of malevolence or sadness could hurt him, or his Mikleo, not while he held him so tight. Try as one might, there was no changing it. He was happy, and would remain so as long as Mikleo stayed by his side.

“Love you too, my Mikleo.”

No more words were said, or needed. Sorey held Mikleo against him the rest of the night, their boat floating around aimlessly. He would redirect them to a shore line later, for now he was content. He claimed Mikleo’s lips in a kiss, their legs entwined and bodies pressed together for warmth, still wet from their spill in the boat. When morning came they would have to explain their whereabouts, but he would deal with that when the time came. No one needed to know, and even if they already did, they need not confirm it.

Sorey was with Mikleo, and Mikleo was with him. Mikleo was his one and only, and the water seraph had graciously accepted that role of his own accord. If there was anything Sorey refused to lose in this world, it would be Mikleo. He was set with his wishes, set for eternity. Mikleo, would always be by his side, no matter what got in the way. Whether time got between them, or the safety of the world steps in. It would not be enough, to keep him away from his Mikleo. Living on the same plain of existence or not, in slumber for a hundred years or more. He would return. That he was certain of.

Mikleo would live on for him, their promise ensured so. Forever and for always, Mikleo was his.

_“No matter where I go, I’ll always come back. My Mikleo.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Yes Sorey sounds like a sap. Do I care? Not really. He kind of is. Also yes I am a hardcore SureMiku fan. Please go read the comic this lovely piece is based off of, its magnificent. [Link here](http://yaboybokuto.tumblr.com/post/137019747293/days-of-work-finally-paid-off-have-some)


End file.
